Going Home
by carter995
Summary: Mac goes home to face her past
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "Going Home"  
  
AUTHORS: Carter 995  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if Mac went home to Yuma, to face her past  
  
Rating: PG13 Classification: Now that would be telling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to CBS, Paramount et al. No copyright infringement  
  
is intended.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I want to thank my best friend, who convinced me to post this. Also I want to thank Jen for beta reading.  
  
  
  
0845 ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac picked up the pile of letters in front of her. She had brought them to work with her since she was running a bit late.  
  
"Bill.bill.junk.bill." Mac looked at the last letter. Her face went pale and her hands started to shake.  
  
"Hey Mac.Mac?" Harm took one look at her face and knew something was wrong. "Mac..what is it?"  
  
Mac turned and looked surprised. "Harm.Sorry did you want something?"  
  
"Yeah, to know what's wrong."  
  
Mac shook her head in confusion. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
  
"Because when I came in here your face was white as a sheet and your hands were shaking. It takes a lot to get you rattled. So spill it."  
  
Mac knew she should just tell him or she would never hear the end of it. "I just got a letter from Yuma, Arizona."  
  
Harm nodded his head in understanding. "So what does it say?" Mac started to squirm. "You haven't read it yet?"  
  
"Well you see some flyboy barged into my office before I had had a chance to read it."  
  
"Well then what's stopping you now?"  
  
Mac just smiled. She knew that he wanted to know what was in the letter. She was also glad he was here. She didn't know if she could read it if she was by herself. Mac took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Slowly she pulled out the contents. Mac opened the sheet of paper. When she had finished she threw down the piece of paper on her desk. Harm was about to ask what it said when Mac started to talk.  
  
"I have been invited to my high school reunion."  
  
"I take it you're not happy with this."  
  
Mac looked Harm straight in the eye. He could see that she was pissed.  
  
"Happy?.You think I would be happy to go back and see the people that made my life a living Hell. Those people made me feel worthless. I would go to school and spend the day being teased and sneered at and I'd go home to the same thing. I started drinking because it was my only escape. The day I left, I swore I would NEVER go back!"  
  
Harm leaned forward in his chair, never letting his eyes leave hers. "Mac you are caring, compassionate and a wonderful person. If those people couldn't see that, it's their loss. But you have to face them, otherwise you will never be free of your past."  
  
Mac's eyes drifted down to the letter, "Harm I don't know if I can face them."  
  
"Mac.Mac look at me." Slowly Mac raised her gaze to meet his. "Yes, you can face them."  
  
"Harm I don't know."  
  
"No Mac.Listen to me. Those people never got to know you, but I do and the Sarah Mackenzie I know would never let anyone push her around. So we're going to go to that reunion and show them the kick-ass Marine that lets no one push her around."  
  
Mac started to smile, "We?"  
  
Harm smiled back, "Yes, we are going to the reunion-that is unless you're not Marine enough to go."  
  
^Why, that sneaky Son of a.^ Mac thought. Harm knew Mac could never turn down a challenge. Before Mac got a chance to reply, Gunny knocked on the door.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am the Admiral would like to see you in his office, ASAP."  
  
Both Harm and Mac got up and headed for the Admiral's office.  
  
"Sir you wanted to see us?"  
  
The Admiral was sitting down at his desk. "I just had a very interesting phone call from the SecNav."  
  
Mac looked over at Harm and mouthed: What did you do, now? Harm was trying not to laugh. Why was it he always got the blame?  
  
"So are we in trouble?" Harm tensed as he asked.  
  
"For once, Rabb you're not in trouble. The SecNav wanted me to say he was very pleased at how you both handled the drug ring in Texas."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Keep this up Rabb and the SecNav might actually stop referring to you as "Harmful Rabb."  
  
Mac was trying not very successfully, to stop herself from laughing out loud. Harm just glared at her, which caused her to laugh out loud. Even the Admiral had a smirk on his face. Harm decided it was best to change the subject. He also thought, since the Admiral was in a good mood, it was a perfect time to ask for time off.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if it would be possible if Colonel Mackenzie and I could have tomorrow and Monday off."  
  
"And might I ask why you would like two days off?"  
  
Mac jumped in to explain "Well, Sir you see I just received an invitation to my high school reunion this morning."  
  
"And what does this have to do with you Commander?"  
  
"Well, Sir, I offered to go with the Colonel."  
  
"I see. Well, since you both haven't got any cases that can't be handled by some of the junior staff, I suppose I can spare you for a couple of days."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Since there's nothing else, you're both dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Aye, Sir," Harm and Mac turned and left the Admiral's office.  
  
Harm turned to Mac, "We can organize plane tickets, accommodations and car rental over lunch"  
  
"Thought of everything have you Harm?"  
  
Harm just smiled.  
  
"So what time is it?"  
  
"1006 and if you bought a watch Harm you'd know that"  
  
"Well I don't need a watch when I have you. I'm going to find out how you do that one of these days"  
  
"Not likely. A girl has got to have some secrets."  
  
"Anyway, at lunch I'll go out and get us something to eat, and before you say it, I'll get you a Beltway Burger, and while I'm doing that, you can start on the arrangements." Mac actually looked shocked when Harm offered to buy her a burger  
  
"Did I hear you right you'd be willing to get me a burger"  
  
"Well I know there's no way if I brought you back something healthy to eat, you'd eat it. Which would mean I would have a hungry Marine on my hands and I do value my life. Thank you very much" Mac had a huge grin on her face when she answered Harm  
  
"I think you're finally learning Squid" Harm just smiled.  
  
"Talk to you at lunch." Harm turned and headed for his office. Mac did the same.  
  
End of Part1. (Should I continue, yes or no) 


	2. part2

TITLE: "Going Home" 2/?  
  
AUTHORS: Carter 995  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if Mac went home to Yuma, to face her past  
  
Rating: PG13 Classification: Now that would be telling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to CBS, Paramount et al. No copyright infringement  
  
is intended.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I want to thank my best friend, who convinced me to post this. Also I want to thank Jen for beta reading.  
  
Part 1  
  
"Anyway, at lunch I'll go out and get us something to eat, and before you say it, I'll get you a Beltway Burger, and while I'm doing that, you can start on the arrangements." Mac actually looked shocked when Harm offered to buy her a burger  
  
"Did I hear you right you'd be willing to get me a burger"  
  
"Well I know there's no way if I brought you back something healthy to eat, you'd eat it. Which would mean I would have a hungry Marine on my hands and I do value my life. Thank you very much" Mac had a huge grin on her face when she answered Harm  
  
"I think you're finally learning Squid" Harm just smiled.  
  
"Talk to you at lunch." Harm turned and headed for his office. Mac did the same.  
  
Part 2  
  
1330 ZULU Mac's office JAG Headquarters  
  
Mac was on the phone booking the plane tickets, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Harm walked in holding up a Beltway Burger bag. Seeing Mac was on the phone, he sat down in the chair in front of Mac's desk.  
  
"Okay, so the fight leaves at 1100 hours.Okay, that's fine thank you," Mac puts the phone back in the cradle, and turns to take the bag from Harm.  
  
"Not even a thank you."  
  
"Harm, I'm starving. I thought you would know not to get in the way of a Marine when she's hungry."  
  
Harm just laughed. He loved the fact that they were back to teasing each other again. He missed the friendly teasing that they shared.  
  
"So what have you gotten done while I was away?"  
  
"Well as you heard, I have the tickets booked. I also have a car rented and I have accommodations, but there was a slight problem: with the reunion, the hotel only had one room left."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mac, it's not like we haven't shared tight quarters before. But this time, can you bring pyjamas?"  
  
Mac smiled at the memory. She couldn't remember another time when she had seen Harm blush. For the next half-hour they talked through all the details of the trip.  
  
"So, I'll come over to your place at 0700, go for a run, then we meet back at your place at 0900, and take my SUV to the airport."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if you just brought your stuff over with you when we go for our run? You can have a shower and change at my apartment."  
  
"Okay then, I better get back to work, since for once I'm in the good books."  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Harmful Rabb."  
  
Harm glared at her, "Funny Marine, real funny."  
  
Mac was trying not to bust out laughing. The look on his face was priceless.  
  
"I thought so," Harm tried to look mad, but he could never stay mad at her and when she smiled at him like that it always made his heart melt. "Well, I'm going back to my office were I won't be insulted."  
  
"See you later, Harm."  
  
"Talk to you later, Mac. That is if you're not going to insult me some more."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Harm stood up and left Mac's office. When Harm was out of earshot, Mac sighed, "This is definitely going to be an interesting reunion."  
  
1830 ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm just came out of his office and was about to head home, when he saw the light on in Mac's office. He walked over and knocked on the door then entered.  
  
"Hi Mac are you heading home"  
  
"I thought you were gone and yes I'm about to head home now"  
  
"I'll walk you to your car"  
  
"Just let me get my briefcase and cover" Mac grabbed her briefcase then her cover" Alright Harm lets go"  
  
They walked to Mac's car in a comfortable silence. When they reached Mac's car, Harm held the door open for her while she got in.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"0700, don't be late Flyboy"  
  
Harm smiled at the use of his nickname. "I wouldn't dream of being late Ninja girl"  
  
Mac smiled. It was the first time she had heard him call her that in along time. Finally their friendship was back on track.  
  
0700 ZULU Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown, DC  
  
Harm knocked on the door of Mac's apartment.  
  
"The door is open, Harm."  
  
Harm opened the door and walked in "Hey Mac you ready"  
  
"I'm a marine, I'm always ready. But are you ready to get your butt whipped" And what a cute butt it is Mac thought  
  
"Sorry to disappoint, but there is no way you're going to whip my butt, as you put it."  
  
"Sorry, you're right."  
  
Harm's mouth just dropped. "Did you just agree with me"?  
  
Mac smiled at him "Would kick your six be better"  
  
Harm smiled at her. Now there's my Marine. Harm thought to himself "Care to make a bet on that"  
  
"Okay. Loser makes breakfast and gets the shower second. Do we have a deal Harm"  
  
"Deal. Let's go."  
  
"So, Flyboy, what are you going to make me for breakfast?"  
  
"In your dreams, Marine, I'm not going to lose."  
  
"We'll see, Squid."  
  
Harm and Mac headed out the door.  
  
0800 ZULU Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown, DC  
  
Mac was running up the stairs with Harm on her heels. With an extra burst of energy Mac pulled away from Harm and grabbed the handle of her door.  
  
"I told you I would kick your six Flyboy."  
  
Harm was completely out of breath; he didn't have the energy to answer her back. "Next time we go on a run, I'll have a tank of oxygen with me, for you Harm"  
  
"Cute, real cute, Marine" Mac smiled and turned to the door. When she had opened the door she turned back to Harm. "Alright, Flyboy, I'm hungry, so in you go and make me my breakfast."  
  
"Aye, Aye, Ma'am," Harm gave Mac a mock salute before entering her apartment.  
  
Mac just shook her head. Harm headed straight for the kitchen, while Mac headed for the shower. Harm quickly went about preparing breakfast. Knowing Mac like he did, he knew she would be ready in 20 minutes-max.  
  
When Mac came out of her bedroom, a mouth-watering aroma came from the kitchen and assaulted her senses.  
  
"Harm, are you cooking meat?"  
  
"Well, there's not much else in your fridge beside left over take-out."  
  
Mac walked into the kitchen to see exactly what Harm was cooking. On the table there was a plate full of bacon, sausages, fried eggs and toast.  
  
"Someone was busy."  
  
"You eat up, I'm going to shower."  
  
"Harm, aren't you going to have something?"  
  
"First off, I refuse to eat animal flesh and grease, and I had some toast and egg. Just don't drink all the coffee while I'm in the shower," Harm gave Mac his flyboy smile before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not promising anything!" Harm heard Mac shout.  
  
"Marines."  
  
Mac just grinned.  
  
Harm walked out of Mac's room and walked around to the kitchen. He could hear the radio playing. When he walked into the kitchen Mac had her back to him. She was dancing and singing to the song on the radio. It had been along time since he had seen her so relaxed, so alive. He listened to the words of the song as Mac sang them:  
  
It doesn't take much to learn When the bridges that you burn Leave you stranded feeling alone It doesn't take much to cry When you're living in a lie And deceiving that someone who cares If I could turn back time I would put you first in my life  
  
And I would risk it all for you To prove my love is true I built a wall around my heart That would only break for you Can't change the way I feel So tell me what's the deal Don't say it's too late  
  
And now, the hills are Getting hard to climb I'm running out of time My decisions are pending on you And I will accept the blame For burning out the flame Hoping the story will twist again If I could turn back time I would put you first in my life  
  
And I would risk it all for you To prove my love is true I built a wall around my heart That would only break for you Can't change the way I feel So tell me what's the deal Don't say it's too late  
  
Now I'm laying it all On the line for you And I would risk it all for you To prove my love is true I built a wall around my heart That would only break for you Can't change the way I feel So tell me what's the deal Don't say it's too late  
  
The words of the song hit a nerve in Harm. As he listened to the words, he wondered what his relationship with Mac would have been like if he hadn't left to fly again. And he was sure that if he could turn back time, he would have never gone back flying and he would have told Mac how much she meant to him. Now he was wondering if it was to late.  
  
"Hey, Harm.HARM!"  
  
Harm was quickly brought back to reality by Mac shouting his name "Sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Sorry, I got lost in thought."  
  
"Listen we better hit the road. We don't want to get stuck in traffic and miss our flight."  
  
"Okay, let me grab a cup of coffee, then we'll go. You did leave me some coffee?"  
  
"Yes, I left you coffee."  
  
Harm poured himself a cup and took a sip. Almost immediately, he started coughing.  
  
"I guess I should have told you I made the coffee a bit stronger."  
  
"A bit stronger? Did you put 3 jars of coffee in it?"  
  
"It's not my fault if squids can only handle weak coffee."  
  
"There's a difference between normal coffee and your coffee."  
  
"Oh and what would that be" Mac asked. Trying not to laugh. The face on Harm when he drank the coffee was priceless.  
  
" Your coffee could be use as motor oil," Harm went over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water.  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee at the airport" Mac grabbed her bag, while Harm held the door open for her.  
  
As they were getting into the car, Harm thought to himself, ^Maybe this weekend I can find out if it's too late^  
  
End of Part 2  
  
I'll have part three out as soon as I can.  
  
The song is sung by Westlife taken off there new abulm World of there Own. 


	3. part3

TITLE: "Going Home" 3/?  
  
AUTHORS: Carter 995  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if Mac went home to Yuma, to face her past  
  
Rating: PG13 Classification: Now that would be telling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to CBS, Paramount et al. No copyright infringement  
  
is intended.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I want to thank my best friend, who convinced me to post this. Also I want to thank Jen for beta reading.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee at the airport" Mac grabbed her bag, while Harm held the door open for her.  
  
As they were getting into the car, Harm thought to himself, ^Maybe this weekend I can find out if it's too late^  
  
Part3  
  
1335 ZULU Friday Yuma Arizona Airport  
  
Mac had barely spoken two words to Harm on the plane. It seemed the closer they got to their destination the more withdrawn Mac got. Harm knew this was going to be hard on her, but he never guessed it would have such an effect on her. He didn't know what he could say that would help, so he tried to show her he was there for her by taking her hand in his. Mac turned, looked into Harm's eyes and smiled. Harm was the only person that could show her such compassion with such a simple gesture. Hand in hand, they walked through the airport. Once outside, they headed to where the rental car was parked. Harm opened the door for Mac and then put the bags in the trunk. Once in the car, Harm turned to Mac.  
  
"Mac do you want to stop off somewhere on the way to get something to eat?"  
  
"No, it's not that far, we can book into the hotel then get something to eat." (The sooner we get there, the sooner we get to go home.) Mac thought to herself.  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Harm, before I forget, about the reservations.Umm they're under your name."  
  
Harm looked over at her, confusion evident on his face, "Not that I mind, but why?"  
  
"The person that I made the reservations with was someone I used to know. I didn't want her to know it was me, so I made the reservations in your name."  
  
When Harm smiled at her, Mac breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know why she was so worried. She knew that Harm wouldn't be mad at her, but she wasn't sure if he would completely understand her reasons.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mac, it's not a problem," Harm started the car and soon they were on their way.  
  
1645 ZULU 3 Miles outside Yuma  
  
"Hey, Mac, you never told me what the name of the hotel is."  
  
"It's the Grand Motel." When Harm looked at her he had a smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you smirking at?"  
  
"I was just thinking how imaginative the name was," Mac shook her head trying to hide her grin.  
  
1705 ZULU The Grand Motel Yuma, Arizona  
  
"Mac, do you want to stay in the car while I check us in?"  
  
"Thanks, Harm," Mac was grateful that Harm understood that she wasn't ready yet to face her past.  
  
  
  
1725 ZULU Grand Hotel Yuma, Arizona  
  
Harm returned to the car. He thought Mac would have heard him approach, but she looked like she was off on another planet. He walked around to her side and opened the door. Hearing the door open brought Mac back to reality. She brought her arm up ready to strike.  
  
"Hang on there, Marine, I'm not the enemy."  
  
Mac looked up to see Harm looking down at her, "Harm, I thought you were checking us in."  
  
"I did. Mac are you all right?"  
  
Mac could see the concern in his eyes, "Yeah Harm I'm fine. It's just strange to be back. I kind of got lost in my memories."  
  
"If you want to talk, you know I'm here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on, let's get our stuff in the room. Then we will get something to eat."  
  
Mac didn't move. Harm knew it was hard for her to come back here. He didn't know if there was anything he could do to ease her pain completely, but he could try.  
  
"If you hurry up I'll even buy you a cheese burger."  
  
That got the reaction he was looking for. Mac smiled brightly at him, "Throw in fries and a milkshake with that cheese burger and you have a deal."  
  
"Deal, now lets get going."  
  
1745 ZULU Penny's Diner Yuma Arizona  
  
Mac and Harm found a secluded booth near the back.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"So far so good. I'm just worried about tomorrow."  
  
"The dance?"  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be hard to just walk in there after everything that has happened. A lot of those people who will be there tomorrow, will just see me as the person I once was."  
  
"What I see, is a caring, compassionate, beautiful woman. If they can't see that, it's their loss."  
  
"Thanks, Harm. That means a lot to me."  
  
Harm was about to say something, but the waitress interrupted.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"  
  
Harm looked up at the young girl and smiled, "Yes, we're ready to order. I would like a small cheese pizza and a glass of ice tea."  
  
"And I will have a cheese burger with everything, fries and a chocolate milkshake."  
  
The waitress took their orders and left.  
  
"You know, I will never understand how you can eat that stuff."  
  
"I can eat *that stuff, * as you call it, because it's delicious, not like the rabbit food you normally eat."  
  
"You can't make fun of what I'm eating now." Harm shot back.  
  
"The only reason you're eating a pizza is because there's no rabbit food on the menu."  
  
Harm started laughing. There weren't many people who were as quick-witted as Mac. He loved it when they argued like this. He was about to respond to Mac's last comment, but a tall blonde woman wearing the same clothes that Renee would wear interrupt's them. . "Well, well, look who's back in town."  
  
Mac looked up at who was talking. When she saw who it was, her smile disappeared and she tensed up, "Cindy."  
  
"I'm glad to see you remember me. I have to say, I never thought you would come crawling back into town. Well, sober anyway." Harm just about lost it.  
  
"Excuse me, *Miss* but I will have to ask you to leave. We were having a private conversation until you butted in. Not to mention, you started to insult this woman, who happens to mean a lot to me."  
  
"Well, if you want to hang around trash, so be it."  
  
"Sorry, but the only trash around here is standing in front of me."  
  
Cindy looked as if someone had just slapped her, "*Excuse me? *"  
  
"Let me try this again since you didn't understand me the first time: I. would. like. you. to. leave. us. alone." Harm emphasized each word.  
  
Mac was about to burst out laughing the look at Cindy's face. Cindy turned and walked away. As soon as she was gone Mac started to laugh  
  
"That woman is unreal. God Mac I thought Singer was bad"  
  
Mac had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.  
  
"Well, you just met the president of my fan club."  
  
Harm look at her confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Cindy and her boyfriend were always, making my life hell to put it mildly. She was the one person I was really worried about seeing again, but I think you have put her in her place."  
  
"Yeah, well, she deserved it. That woman just really rubbed me the wrong way."  
  
The waitress came over with their food.  
  
"Come on Harm, let's enjoy the rest of our meal and forget about her"  
  
"That suits me fine."  
  
Harm and Mac talked about just about everything, but they skirted around any topic that involved Mic or Renee. Just as they were about to order dessert, a man in a Marines Gunnery Sergeant uniform interrupts them.  
  
"You owe my wife an apology." Mac looked up at the marine and tensed again  
  
"Robert."  
  
"Sarah, why don't you tell your friend here to apologize to my wife?"  
  
"First off Robert, I will only apologize to your wife if she apologizes to Sarah for her behaviour."  
  
Harm couldn't believe that Cindy wanted him apologize.  
  
"She will not. Cindy was only telling you the truth. I bet you have no idea who the real Sarah Mackenzie is."  
  
Harm stood up and faced Robert, "You're the one who doesn't know the real Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"So, you know that you're going out with an alcoholic slut?"  
  
Harm was about to pummel this guy.  
  
"Harm, don't."  
  
Harm looked at Mac in confusion.  
  
"Harm, please leave it."  
  
Harm did as she asked and took a step back.  
  
"Smart move. You don't want to mess with a Marine."  
  
Harm looked Robert in the eye, "You have no idea who you are messing with."  
  
Robert just laughed and walked back over to Cindy.  
  
Harm sat back down and turned to Mac, "Mac, why didn't you let me pummel that guy?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Well, tomorrow morning I'm going to the base and report him. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that he just disrespected two senior officers."  
  
"Harm, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Harm, I don't want them to know what I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I made my life in the Marines separate from my past. I know it's hard to understand, but I just don't want to mix them."  
  
Harm nodded; he wouldn't push it. "Come on let's go back to the hotel."  
  
They paid for the meal then left for the hotel.  
  
End of part 3 


	4. Part4

TITLE: "Going Home" 4/?  
  
AUTHORS: Carter 995  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if Mac went home to Yuma, to face her past  
  
Rating: PG13 Classification: Now that would be telling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to CBS, Paramount et al. No copyright infringement  
  
is intended.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I want to thank my best friend, who convinced me to post this. Also I want to thank Jen for beta reading.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
"Well, tomorrow morning I'm going to the base and report him. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that he just disrespected two senior officers."  
  
"Harm, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Harm, I don't want them to know what I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I made my life in the Marines separate from my past. I know it's hard to understand, but I just don't want to mix them."  
  
Harm nodded; he wouldn't push it. "Come on let's go back to the hotel."  
  
They paid for the meal then left for the hotel.  
  
Part 4  
  
1915 ZULU Grand Motel Yuma, Arizona  
  
"I think, I'm ready for bed. The jet lag has caught up with me."  
  
"Yeah, me too. So, I'll take the couch, Mac"  
  
"Harm, are you kidding? *I* couldn't even fit on that couch. There is nothing wrong with us sharing the bed."  
  
Harm knew she was right, but he didn't know if could handle being too close to her. He was just going to have to handle it. After they both changed, they got into bed. Both of them were very uncomfortable. Mac turned on her side and faced Harm.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow? Harm"  
  
"We can spend the day in town till we have to go to the dance."  
  
"Okay. 'Night, Harm," Mac rolled on to her other side with her back facing Harm.  
  
" Night, Mac." A few minutes later Harm could tell Mac was asleep. She looked like an angel when she slept.  
  
0845ZULU Harm and Mac's Room Grand Motel Yuma, Arizona  
  
When Mac woke the next morning, she was very confused. As she looked around the room she notice that she wasn't in her own bed. But the thing that had her the most confused was that there was someone in bed with her. Mac looks down at the arm that's draped around her waist. Mac was afraid to turn around to see whom the arm belonged too. She wondered if the past few months had been a dream that Mic had never left and Harm was still with Renee. Mac took a deep a breath and turned around. She sighed in relief when she looked up to see Harm's face. Slowly she started to remember why they were here. Mac took a moment to relish in the feel of Harm embrace knowing she would have to leave the safety of his embrace to save them from the awkward moment she knew would happen if she remained in his arms. Mac turned back around and carefully slipped out of Harm's arms and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
A few minutes later Mac emerges from the bathroom fully dressed. She looks over at Harm who is still sleeping peacefully. He looks so innocent when he's sleeping Mac thought to herself.  
  
"Well I better wake him" A sly smile appears on Mac's face as she comes up with the perfect way to wake him.  
  
"COMMANDER RABB GET YOUR SIX OUT OF BED NOW" Mac shouted in her best Drill Sergeants voice she could muster. Harm jumps out of the bed, franticly looking around the room. Mac could see the confusion as to what was going written all over his face. Harm looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on. Through his confusion Harm could hear someone laughing. Harm's eye's came to rest on Mac. Seeing Mac doubled over in laughter make's the situation click in Harm's mind.  
  
"YOU" At this point Mac had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh this means war Marine" Mac's head shoots up just in time to see Harm jumping on the bed. Mac makes a run for the bathroom. Just as she reach's the door Harm jumps in front of her. He now stood in front of her with a sly grin on his face. Realizing that there was no escape, Mac ran to the other side of the bed. He didn't waste anytime in chasing after her. Harm cornered Mac. Mac had her back pressed back to the wall looking for away to escape.  
  
"There's no escape Mac. Surrender now and I'll be nice", he smiled devilishly at her. She was laughing and had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Never", she giggled. Mac tried to escape by jumping on the bed  
  
"Oh no?" Harm said as he tackled her and pushed her onto the bed, and then started tickling her. Harm knew how ticklish she was. Mac was laughing so hard that tears started to stream down her face, but still he kept on tickling her. She tried to wriggle away, anything to get away from him, but he had her pinned under his weight.  
  
"Surrender Mac, just say you surrender and I'll stop", he teased, laughing with her.  
  
"Never", she breathed through her laughter. He continued to tickle her, she'd plead for mercy soon. Mac didn't know how much more she could take.  
  
"C'mon Mac, admit defeat", Harm teased.  
  
"All right.... all right, you win", she finally gave into him. He stopped tickling her and got up letting her have some air. She was breathing fast, taking in gulps of air, trying to regain her composure. He extended a hand to help her up. She took his hand and stood up to face him.  
  
"See, now was that so hard?", Harm said looking into her eyes, his devilish grin still present.  
  
"You know how ticklish I am. It's not fair", she said, lightly punching his chest.  
  
"Aww, poor Mac", he teased.  
  
"Don't make fun of me", she said.  
  
"Or what?", he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Or you'll be sorry, flyboy", she said flirtatiously. Their noses were centimetres apart. Their eyes locked. It was if the world around them faded. Mac's giggles had stopped and the silence increased the tension of the moment. The smiles faded from their lips as their expressions became more serious. Harm took her face in his hands, his thumb softly stroking the side of her cheek. His lips took on a sensuous curve as his thumb found her mouth. Harm lent in to brush his lips softly against hers. Mac's breath escaped against his mouth. Her mouth was so soft and sweet. A fire had now been lit between them. They both smiled against each other's lips.  
  
"Wow" Mac said when she finally caught her breath.  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"Harm, I feel kind of stupid asking you this. But what does this mean."  
  
"It means that we're finally on the same page. Mac I know, God I know what an idiot I have been over the last year. I have tried to run away from my feelings for you, since the day I meet you I have been running. I knew that if I allowed you close I would fall for you. But you did get close, closer than anyone else did and I fell for you. I fell hard for you. I'm done running, Mac. I love you, with all my heart and soul" Mac rests her hand on Harm's cheek gently caressing it. She looks him straight in the eye.  
  
"I love you too" A wisp of hair falls over Mac's eyes. Harm softly touches her cheek. Mac closes her eyes and lean in towards his touch. Harm raises his hand slightly to tucks the fallen wisp of hair behind Mac's ear. Before Harm has a chance to pull his hand Mac catches his hand. Mac squeezes his hand softly than places a kiss in the centre of his palm. Their eyes meet for a moment before their mouths meet again. Clinging together more than kissing.  
  
"I can't believe I almost let you go" Harm whispers as he breaks away from Mac. Harm was about too lean in to kiss her again, when he heard Mac's stomach growling. Harm started laughing. Mac was blushing profusely.  
  
"I don't think I have ever seen a Marine blush" Mac just glared at him.  
  
"Come on I'll buy lunch. Then you can show me around town" Harm wasn't sure if Mac would want to show him around town. Harm was afraid it would bring back bad memories. But Mac just smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, let's go I'm starved"  
  
"*Really*, the growling stomach didn't give it away" Mac smacked him in the arm.  
  
"If you keep acting like a smart-ass, I'll go to lunch myself"  
  
"I'm sorry Mac. I'll behave promise" Harm gave Mac his best puppy dog look. I'm a grown woman. That puppy dog look shouldn't work on me. But damn he looks so cute Mac thought to herself.  
  
"Come on let's go" Mac headed to the door. With Harm close behind. Mac opened the door. As Mac was walking across the threshold, she felt something pinch her ass. Mac whipped around to face Harm.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What" Harm had his hands raised above his head. Harm was trying to look innocent but the glint in his eye gave him away. Mac was trying to look cross but failing miserably.  
  
"I can't believe you di.." Whatever Mac was about to say was cut off, when Harm covered his mouth over hers. When Harm pulled away Mac had completely forgotten what she was going to say. Those lips should come with a health warning, "Caution could cause temporary mind loss" Mac though to her self.  
  
"Ready to go" Mac mentally shook himself. She didn't want Harm to see what effect he had on her. She could image the smug grin on his face, if he found out that his kiss could make her lose all sense of reality.  
  
"I'm ready, but you're walking in front" ordered Mac.  
  
Harm tried to look hurt at her comment "You don't trust me." Mac smiled at him.  
  
"I trust you Harm..I trust you as far as I can throw you" Harm just laughed.  
  
"Come on. I don't want a hungry Marine on my hands" Harm held out his hand for her. Mac took his hand and gently squeezed it. Hand in hand they walked to their car. Harm dropped Mac's hand so he could open her door. Once Mac was in the car, Harm quickly leant in to give her a quick kiss on the lips before hurrying to the driver's seat. Mac just shook her head. She had never seen Harm act like this.  
  
"So Mac, will we go to the diner we ate at last night" Harm wasn't sure if Mac would want to return to the diner after what had happen the night before. Harm was still furious at what Robert had said to Mac. He knew that if Mac hadn't stopped him when she did he probable would have done something stupid.  
  
"Yeah, since that diner has the only decent food in town" Harm breathed a sigh of relief. Mac knew he was worried about what happen last night. Mac was terrified about going back into the diner but there was no way in hell she was going to let people like Robert rule her life.  
  
"Alright lets go. I'm starved"  
  
"Hey isn't that supposed to be my line." Harm smiled at her.  
  
"I guess your rubbing off on me" Mac just laughed.  
  
"Come on flyboy, you have to feed me" Harm started the car, pulled out of the car park and headed to the dinner.  
  
End of part 4.  
  
It might be awhile before the next part is finished, i'm still working on it. Also If I need a beta -reader if anyone is intested. 


	5. part5

TITLE: "Going Home" part 5  
  
AUTHORS: Carter 995  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if Mac went home to Yuma, to face her past  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Classification: Now that would be telling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to CBS, Paramount et al. No copyright infringement  
  
is intended.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I want to thank my best friend, who convinced me to post this. Also I want to thank Jen for beta reading.  
  
Part 4  
  
"Alright lets go. I'm starved"  
  
"Hey isn't that supposed to be my line." Harm smiled at her.  
  
"I guess your rubbing off on me" Mac just laughed.  
  
"Come on flyboy, you have to feed me" Harm started the car, pulled out of the car park and headed to the dinner.  
  
Part 5  
  
1030 ZULU Penny's Diner Yuma Arizona  
  
For the past the past hour Harm and Mac had been talking about there cases at Jag, about Chole, Sergei, Bud, Harriet, A.J, the Admiral, Sturgis and all there past adventures.  
  
"Come on Mac that wasn't my fault, it's not like I gave the stripper my dress whites" Mac was trying so hard not to laugh but Harm had this wounded puppy dog look on his face.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't your fault but don't try and tell me you had nothing to do with the bar fight"  
  
"What, I had nothing to do with that fight. Bud's father is the one who started it, I was an innocent victim." Harm flashed Mac a flyboy grin.  
  
Mac's mouth was wide open in shock. "You an innocent victim, right and Singer is my best friend"  
  
"Well you do have the same ambitious drive"  
  
"Well at least I can say neither Singer nor I go around starting bar fights" Mac had a smug grin on her face.  
  
"What...come on Mac, in all the time you have known me do I go around starting bar fights" Harm tried to look hurt by Mac comment.  
  
"Yes" Mac could barely control the laughter she was try hold. The look and Harm's face was priceless, his mouth was open so wide he look like a goldfish.  
  
"What, beside Bud's stag when have I been in a bar fight"  
  
"Think back to when you were undercover as a recon marine." Mac knew he would be surprised that she remembered that.  
  
Damn I forgot about that Harm thought to himself. "Okay, you got me on that one but other than that"  
  
"Well I know for a fact that you used to get in to bar fights all the time while you in the Academy." Mac watched Harm go pale at this bit of information. Harm was racking his brain trying to figure out how the hell she had leant this.  
  
"How...I mean I never told you about that"  
  
"You forgetting about the 3 days I spent with Keeter in the desert" Mac was loving every minute of this, she knew that what Keeter had told her would one day come in handy.  
  
"What, Keeter told you about that." Harm was thinking about all the ways he could kill Keeter the next time he saw him.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What else did he tell you" Harm was very worried now. Knowing the stuff that Keeter had on him and if he had told Mac any of it well she could very well blackmail him into the next century if she want to.  
  
"He told me all about your end of year pranks" Mac knew Harm was worried about what Keeter told her. She wondered what would happen when Harm found out that Keeter only told her about the bar fights, after she had told him about Bud's stag. She was guessing about the end of year pranks.  
  
"The next time I see Keeter I'm going to kill him"  
  
"It's not his fault, It kind of slipped out"  
  
"How, exactly did it slip out"  
  
"Well I mentioned what happen at Bud's stag and how I had to bail you, Bud and the Admiral out of jail. Then Keeter mentioned that Sturgis had to bail the two of you at of jail once or twice. Then I kind of cross - examined him to get the rest."  
  
"You cross - examined him" Harm was having a hard time trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"What, if you want information out of someone you would of done the same thing."  
  
"True, but I would have loved to see you give Keeter the third degree, the poor man didn't stand a chance against you."  
  
"What about you did u stand a chance against me"  
  
"Are you kidding, you have a power over me that no one has ever had. It's one of the things that scare me. You know I don't like not begin in control. Well when I'm around you, saying I lose control is an understatement." Harm was embrassed by what he just admitted.  
  
"Wow, I have to admit, I would never thought anyone had that kind of power of you, especially me" Mac was surprised to say the least. To think she had the power to make Harm lose control. Mac had thought nothing on this earth had that much power over him.  
  
"Mac when we first meet, I felt this connection to you and before you say it no it's not because you look like Diane. I had feelings for her but nothing to the extent of what I feel for you." Harm reached acrossed the table and lay his hand over hers. "Sarah I know I have done some stupid things when it come to you, but I promise for this day forward I will make it up to you. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much you mean to me. When we get back to D.C you and I are going to sit down and talk. I mean really talk about all that's happened in are past and we are going to talk about are future."  
  
Mac just sat there in shock. "I...I don't know what to say. I mean when you let go you really let go. I was convinced that the only thing that would get you to open up would be nothing short that an act of God. I do want us to be together Harm, but I want to take this slow. I don't want anything to mess this up."  
  
"I promise you, I won't let anything mess this up. This is are time and nothing will ever come between us again" Harm wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop them from begin together. "How about you show me around town" Deciding to come back to this conversation when they were alone.  
  
"I'd love too" Harm stood up, walked over to Mac and held out his hand. Pulling her towards him, Harm placed a quick kiss on Mac's lips.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first." Harm asked  
  
"Well lets see, we could go to the mall first and then we can check out the shops on 16th street, they used to have this really nice dress shop there, Montego." "Well the lets go" Hand in hand Harm and Mac walked out of the diner. 


	6. part6

I'm sorry it took so long to finish this part but I've been to sick to write.  
  
Going Home  
  
Part 5  
  
"I promise you, I won't let anything mess this up. This is are time and nothing will ever come between us again" Harm wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop them from begin together. "How about you show me around town" Deciding to come back to this conversation when they were alone.  
  
"I'd love too" Harm stood up, walked over to Mac and held out his hand. Pulling her towards him, Harm placed a quick kiss on Mac's lips.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first." Harm asked  
  
"Well lets see, we could go to the mall first and then we can check out the shops on 16th street, they used to have this really nice dress shop there, Montego." "Well the lets go" Hand in hand Harm and Mac walked out of the diner.  
  
Part 6  
  
1225 ZULU The Mall Yuma Arizona  
  
Harm and Mac had spent the last hour going from shop to shop.  
  
"Hey Mac, I want to get something for A.J in the Toy Store. I'll meet you in Dillard's in 20" Harm was hoping Mac wouldn't ask to go with him. He wanted to get her something a reminder of what they had started here.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to head over to Sears" As Mac turned to walk away Harm grabbed her hand and twisted her around to him. Harm bent down and softly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"I love being able to kiss you whenever I want"  
  
"I love it too" Mac kept expecting to wake up from this dream; this has to be too good to be true.  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes" Harm briefly kissed Mac. Mac turned and walked over to Sears. Harm didn't move till he was sure she was in Sears. He went back down stairs where he had seen a jewelry store.  
  
1240 ZULU Field's The Mall Yuma, Arizona  
  
"May I help you sir" Harm looks up to see a woman in her thirty's with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend" Girlfriend, I never thought I would ever be able to call Mac my girlfriend. I find my smile widen as I think about this When Harm looked at the sales girl she had a funny look at her face.  
  
"Do you have anything pacific in mind, like a necklace or a ring" she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I have a ring but that's for when we get home. I wanted to give her something to remind her of our time here and how much I love her" Normally Harm would have never spoken so openly about his emotions. But he wanted everyone to know he was in love with the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world.  
  
"We have some really beautiful necklaces and we also have a wide range of bracelets" The women lead Harm over to one of the glass cases. "On the left are bracelets and on the right we have necklaces" Harm wasn't sure about a bracelet, he knew Sarah wasn't too fond of them, but he knew she like necklaces.  
  
"I think a necklace would be perfect, something simple" Harm look at all the different types. He began to wonder if it was a good for him to be shopping for jewelry. When it came to this he was completely out of his depth. How was he supposed to know if what he liked, Sarah would like. As Harm looked through the display something caught his eye.  
  
"That there it's perfect" Harm was pointing to a gold locket. Engraved on the front of the locket were what looked like naval aviator wings.  
  
"That locket was originally made for a pilot, that was stationed at the base for a short time. I'm not sure why but the day he was to collect it, he never showed up." The girl placed the locket in Harm's hand. Harm traced the design with his thumb. It was perfect Harm thought to himself.  
  
"Can I get something engraved on the back?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course. It will only take a few minutes, just write down what you what it to say." The girl gave Harm a pen and some paper. Harm quickly wrote down what he wanted written on the back of the locket. He handed the pen and paper back to the girl. The girl took the locket and paper off Harm.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes" Harm continued to look around the shop, as he waited for the girl to return. The girl appeared five minutes later.  
  
"Here you are sir, would you like anything else" The girl asked as she hand the locket to Harm. Harm looked at the engraving on the back. He hoped Mac would understand its meaning. Harm placed the locket it in its box.  
  
"No thank you." Harm placed the box containing the locket in his jeans pocket. Harm quickly luck at his watch. Seeing that he was running late, he turned and left the shop.  
  
1310ZULU Dillard's The Mall Yuma Arizona  
  
"Before you say it I know I'm late." Harm said.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything. Anyway what did you get for A.J" Mac asked smiling to herself. She was going to tease him about being late but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"I couldn't decide what to get him. I thought maybe later on we could both pick something out for him Harm wasn't sure if Mac brought his explanation.  
  
"What you couldn't find any model planes for him" Mac had often wondered if Harm was trying to turn A.J's room into a mini Smithsonian.  
  
"They didn't have any new ones. I was going to get him a teddy but there was so many I didn't know which one to choose." Harm hoped Mac wouldn't be able to tell he was lying. She could normally tell if he was.  
  
"Sure we'll go later maybe tomorrow"  
  
"Not tomorrow. I plan on taking you to meet my mother and Frank tomorrow" Harm couldn't wait for his mother to finally meet Sarah. Although he wasn't looking forward to the 'I told you so speech', when he tells her that they are going out.  
  
"You want me to meet your mother" Mac was in a state of shock. He wants me to meet his mother Mac thought to herself.  
  
"Mac if my mother finds out that we are only 3 hours away and I didn't bring you to meet her she would kill me." Harm hoped he wasn't pushing Mac to fast, but he really wants her to meet his mother.  
  
"I'm....Okay" Mac dropped her gaze to the floor. She didn't want Harm to see the fear in her eyes. Meeting Harm parents was a big step one she wasn't sure she was ready to take. What happens if Harm's mother didn't like her? What mother would what there only son to be with a recovering alcoholic, not to mention most men in her life either died or as Harm put it wished they were?  
  
"Mac, you don't have to worry my mother will love you. She has been dying to meet you since I first mentioned you." Harm placed his hand gently on her cheek his thumb softly caressing her cheek.  
  
"Mac no matter what happen know that I love you. There is nothing on this earth that I love more. All I need in my life is you, everything else is secondary."  
  
"Thank you, Harm. It's just I'm not the kind of girl most parents want there son to bring home" When Mac looked up to meet Harm's gaze tears formed in her eyes. Seeing such love directed at her. Mac had thought that only her Uncle Matt could ever truly love her.  
  
"Mac are you crazy. You are the most caring, compassionate, brave and loyal person I know. I consider myself lucky to be able to you bring home to meet my parents. If you're not ready we can go some other time." Harm cursed the people who had made Mac feel she was worthless.  
  
"No I want to meet them." Mac watched the grin grow on Harm's face.  
  
"Great, I'll call and tell her. For now how about we get something to eat, than head back to the hotel. The reunion dinner beings at 1600hrs right" Harm couldn't wait for tonight, not only would he see Mac in a dress but it was also there first real date.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good" Mac also was looking forward to tonight. See Harm in a suit was almost as good as his dress whites. Harm wrapped his arm around Mac's waist and started walking out of the mall. Both of them lost in there thought of what would happen tonight at the dance.  
  
End of part 6 


	7. Part 7

TITLE: "Going Home" 7  
  
AUTHORS: Carter 995  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if Mac went home to Yuma, to face her past  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Classification: Now that would be telling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to CBS, Paramount et al. No copyright  
  
infringement  
  
is intended.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I want  
  
to thank Kris for beta reading. I would also like to thank Elizabeth  
  
for all the background information on Yuma  
  
Part 6  
  
"No I want to meet them." Mac watched the grin grow on Harm's face.  
  
"Great, I'll call and tell her. For now how about we get something to  
  
eat, than head back to the hotel. The reunion dinner beings at  
  
1600hrs right" Harm couldn't wait for tonight, not only would he see  
  
Mac in a dress but it was also there first real date.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good" Mac also was looking forward to tonight. See  
  
Harm in a suit was almost as good as his dress whites. Harm wrapped  
  
his arm around Mac's waist and started walking out of the mall. Both  
  
of them lost in their thought of what would happen tonight at the  
  
dance.  
  
Part 7  
  
1430ZULU Harm and Mac's room The Grand Motel Yuma Arizona  
  
When Harm and Mac returned to there room, they started to get ready for tonight. Harm got in the shower first. While Mac went through her suitcase, trying to pick out the perfect dress for tonight.  
  
"Damn, I've never had this much trouble picking something to wear" But you have never been on a date with Harm before Mac couldn't believe how nervous she was. Tonight was technically going to be there first date. She wasn't sure which she was more nervous about, going on a date with Harm or facing everyone from her past. Mac turn at the sound of the bathroom door opening.  
  
"The showers all yours Mac" Harm had only a towel wrapped around his waist, when he came out of the bathroom. When he looked over at Mac she was staring at him with her mouth wide open. Harm couldn't help but grin; it not often something can shock Mac. "See something you like Marine"  
  
Mac jumped at the sound of his voice. "What.... I.." Mac mentally shook herself " Sorry, I was just surprised, you normally take longer in the shower"  
  
Harm couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Mac would never admit she was staring. But he had to admit she came back with a come back a lot quicker than he would have if had seen her in just a towel. Then image of Mac walking out of his shower in only a towel popped in to his mind. Great now I need another shower, a very cold shower  
  
"Hey Harm, earth to flyboy, come in flyboy" Mac was waving her hand in front of Harm's face.  
  
"Huh..... what did you say" Harm shook his head trying to get the image of Mac in a towel out of his head.  
  
"I ask you if you were going to wear something casual or formal." Mac was wondering what Harm was thinking about. He had this dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Semi formal. I was going to wear a suit but I'm not wearing a tie. What are you going to wear?"  
  
"I'm going to wear a dress but I'm not sure which one"  
  
"What about that red dress you wore to the Surface Warfare Ball. That's if you brought it with you" Harm could still picture her in that dress, she looked so beautiful. Granted that night wasn't one of his favourites. When he first arrived and saw her in that dress he had vision's of them on the dance floor. But that went straight out the window when Mic arrived. He was brought out of his thoughts when Mac started speaking to him again.  
  
"No I didn't bring that dress but I have something similar in black."  
  
"Well no matter what you decide to wear, I know you will look breathtaking " If she could make B.D.U look sexy than any dress she wore would take his breath away. Of that he was sure. Tonight he was going to be the most hated man at that dance, because he knew with out a doubt he would have the most beautiful woman on his arm.  
  
"Thanks Harm" Mac kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to jump in the shower I won't be long." Mac walked in to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Harm walked over to his suitcase and took out his dark navy suit out. Harm quickly changed. While he was tying his shoelaces, he heard the shower being switched off. He walked to the door and knocked.  
  
"Yeah" Mac said through the door.  
  
"Hey Mac, I'm going down to the car, to get my cell." Harm said  
  
"Why do you need your cell" Mac shouted through the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm going to ring my Mom while you get changed." Harm picked up the room key off the dresser. Since he had his back to the door he didn't see Mac coming out of the bathroom. Mac slowly walked up behind him. Taking the damp towel she had around her neck, Mac smacked him in the six with the damp towel.  
  
"Ouch" Harm jumped, he turned around to see Mac grinning. "I can't believe you did that" Harm rubbed his six were Mac had smacked him with the towel.  
  
"It wasn't much different than say someone, pinching me on the ass" Mac was trying not to laugh, but the lost little schoolboy look Harm was giving her was too much.  
  
"Okay so we're even now" Harm had a huge grin on his face. None of his other girlfriends had the same sense of humour as Mac.  
  
"For now" Mac had an evil glint in her eye one that told Harm she was up to something.  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to make that call. I won't be to long, I hope." Harm kissed Mac on the lips then walked out the and down to the car. He opened the door and took out his cell. He pressed 4 on his speed dial and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Mom"  
  
"Harm, darling how are you" Trish was surprised that Harm had called. Since he had called her three days ago, she wasn't expecting another call for a week or two, depending on how busy he was.  
  
"I'm great Mom" Harm knew his Mom would be suspicious of this call, so she would probably  
  
"So Harm is there a particular reason why you called."  
  
"Well I was thinking of coming down to visit you tomorrow. I'm in Yuma right now and I thought we would drive down tomorrow."  
  
"We, who's with you Harm" Harm smiled, he knew his Mom would pick up on the "we" part.  
  
"My girlfriend. I thought since we were close by, I'd bring her down to meet you."  
  
"Your girlfriend. You never mentioned anything about you having a girlfriend a few days ago or anything about been in Yuma"  
  
"Well a few days ago I didn't know I'd be in Yuma and I didn't have a girlfriend the last time I called you"  
  
"So are you going to tell me anything about this girl"  
  
"Well the best way I can describe her would be, she's the woman I'm going to marry" Harm held his breath, he knew he's Mom, was going to kill him  
  
"Excuse me, Harm from what you just told me you have been going out with this woman for about three days."  
  
"Exactly we only started going out yesterday...." Before Harm got to finish his Mom interrupted him.  
  
"What, a day. Harm I love you but did you get hit on the head. You have only know this woman for a day" Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that in one day her son knew this was the woman he was going to marry.  
  
"Mom, I have know her for a lot longer than a day, but we have only been going out since yesterday. If you had let me finished, I would have told you that" Harm was trying really hard not to laugh. He knew his mother was going to kill him, when she sees him tomorrow but it was fun listening to her get so worked up over this. Plus he knew when he told her, his girlfriend is Mac, the I told you so speech would start.  
  
"Okay enough, is enough Harmon what is your girlfriends name and have I meet her."  
  
"No you haven't meet her, but I have told you about her and her name is Sarah"  
  
"Sarah, besides your Gram's the only Sarah you have ever talked about was Mac.........." Trish just stopped mid sentence and stared at the phone in her hand, let the information her son had just said sink in. "Mac....Mac is your new girlfriend" Trish hoped it was true. She hoped her son finally got his head out of his six and told Mac how he really felt. If he didn't she will kick his six back to D.C.  
  
"Yeah Mom, Mac is my girlfriend" Harm felt a swell of male pride. The only thing better than calling Mac his girlfriend would be calling her his wife.  
  
"It's about darn time. If it took you long to figure out what we all knew" Trish was so happy. She knew that Sarah has been the one people that Harm has been able to truly count on. She also knew that in Sarah, Harm had found she equal, his soul mate.  
  
"Something tells me when we get back to D.C we will be hearing that a lot." Harm knew just about all there friends had at one time or another been convinced that he and Sarah were in love. Well on that point he couldn't disagree. He believes with all his heart they were truly meant to be.  
  
"Good, you deserve it. I can't wait till I finally meet Sarah. I have to call Frank and book a table at Breaker's and I better start cleaning and I.."  
  
"Mom, I don't want you to go over board. Let's keep to simple you don't want to scare Mac off" Harm couldn't help but laugh. Any other time he had brought a girl home to meet his Mom, she got a bit excited but she had never went this overboard, hell she never went this overboard for him.  
  
"Alright I'll try not to go over the top, just make sure you ring me before you leave. I want to have time to get ready"  
  
"Mom it's a three hour drive I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get ready." Harm was glad Mac didn't take that long to get ready.  
  
"Harm, if I'm going to meet my future daughter in-law, I want to look my best."  
  
"I know better then to argue with you over this. Anyway I have to go Mac and I have to been at her reunion soon."  
  
"Okay, tell Sarah I can't wait to finally meet her and don't forget to call me before you leave."  
  
"I promise, bye Mom"  
  
"Bye, darling" Harm put her cell in his jacket pocket. He turns and went upstairs. He looked at his watch. 1520.  
  
Damn were going to be late. Harm quickly ran back to his and Mac's room.  
  
"Mac are you ready we have to leave now, otherwise we are going to be late." Harm heard the bathroom door open. He turn's to see Mac leaning against the doorframe. Harm's mouth just dropped to the floor, at the sight of her in the black dress  
  
"WOW, you look beautiful" The dress seemed to stick to her like a second skin.  
  
"Thanks Harm. You don't look to bad yourself." Mac walked over to the bed and grabbed her purse. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Almost, but before we leave I want to give you something" Harm reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out the locket he had bought her.  
  
"It gorgeous, Harm"  
  
"When I seen it in the shop, I knew I had to buy it for you. The lady at the shop told me about how it originally for some Aviator at the base but when it was ready, he never collected it. When I saw the wings on the locket, a conversation we had popped in to my mind. You asked me once what I would give up for you. Will here's my answer." Harm turned the locket over and handed it to her. Mac looked at the locket seeing an inscription written on the back she read it out loud.  
  
"I give you my wings" Mac had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Harm.  
  
"Theirs is nothing in this world that means more to me than you. And I'm going to spend the rest of our life's together proving that to you." Harm took the locket for her and put it on her.  
  
"Harm you don't know how much this means to me. I love you with all my heart, which is why I would never ask you to give up flying. I have finally come to understand your need to fly. It's part of you, it's part the man I fell in love with. I don't want you to change, not for me, not for anyone."  
  
"Flying will always be part of me but I don't need to fly. All I need is you. How about we table this discussion for now. Let's just go to the dance and enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Okay we'll table it for now. About the dance are you sure you don't want to skip it." Mac was still apprehensive about-facing everyone from her past.  
  
"Mac you can't spend the rest of your life running from you past. Tonight you are going to show all of them how well your life has turned out and I promise, you are going to fun tonight" Harm was going to make sure that nothing would ruin her night.  
  
"I hope so Harm." Mac slid her arm around Harm's. Together they walked down to the car. Harm opened Mac's door, before he closed it he bent down and kissed her. He closed he drove and walked over to the drives side. Getting in he started the car and headed to Kofa High School. 


	8. Part 8

TITLE: "Going Home" 8  
  
AUTHORS: Carter 995  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if Mac went home to Yuma, to face her past  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Classification: Now that would be telling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to CBS, Paramount et al. No copyright Infringement is intended.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always welcomed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I want to thank Kris for beta reading. I would also like to thank Elizabeth for all the background information on Yuma  
  
Part 7  
  
"Mac you can't spend the rest of your life running from you past. Tonight you are going to show all of them how well your life has turned out and I promise, you are going to fun tonight" Harm was going to make sure that nothing would ruin her night.  
  
"I hope so Harm." Mac slid her arm around Harm's. Together they walked down to the car. Harm opened Mac's door, before he closed it he bent down and kissed her. He closed he drove and walked over to the drives side. Getting in he started the car and headed to Kofa High School.  
  
Part 8  
  
1610ZULU Kofa High School Yuma, Arizona  
  
"Harm are you sure, you don't want to skip this reunion. I'm sure we could fine something else to do" Mac knew she was trying to run away from her problems, she knew she should face they head on. But knowing what one should do and actually doing it were two entirely different things.  
  
"Mac, you have nothing to be afraid of. I'll be by your side the whole time." Harm caught a flash of anger in Mac's eyes. Damn it. Afraid was one word you should never use when talking to a Marine. Harm through to himself.  
  
"Afraid, I'm not afraid. I just thought we could fine something better to do than attend my reunion" Mac had already admitted to herself that she was afraid but their was no way she was going to tell Harm that.  
  
"Really" Harm asked with a smug grin.  
  
"Yes, really" Mac replied.  
  
"Then what's with the death grip on my arm. If you dig your nail's in any more you'll draw blood."  
  
"God, I'm sorry Harm. Okay your right; I'm a little worried. I mean the last time I saw any of these people, I was a completely different person."  
  
"Sarah, you have come a long way since then. Take a look at your life now. You're the youngest women to reach the rank of Lt. Colonel; you're the chief of staff at Jag H.Q. You have great friends. Harriet and Bud made you their child's godmother. You helped Chloe find her father. Not to mention you saved my six on more than one occasion. I can keep going if you like."  
  
"No, I get the point."  
  
"Do you Sarah. The people in there don't know you. If they did they would see what I see. Which is the woman I love. No power on heaven or earth could change that." Harm softly caresses her cheek; he bends down and places a kiss on her forehead. Hand in hand they enter the school.  
  
1620ZULU Kofa High School Yuma, Arizona  
  
The gymnasium was decorated in red and white, the school's colours. As they stepped further in to the gym, Mac's hand tightened around Harm's.  
  
"Sarah, relax. I promise everything will be okay." Harm felt her loosen her grip on his hand. He turned so he was facing her. "If you really don't want to do this we can leave right now."  
  
Mac thought she couldn't possible love Harm anymore than she already did but boy was she wrong.  
  
"No Harm, you were right. I have to face my past if I ever want to be free of it."  
  
"And you know I'll be right by your side" Harm knew that facing her past was something Mac had to and for the most part he encouraged her to do so. But he still felt like he had to protect her. But the problem was he could protect her from the past. He wished that he had the power to change all the bad things that had ever happen to her. But he didn't have the power to change it, all he could do was be there and help her thru it.  
  
"And there's no other place, I'd rather you be." Mac smiled at him. "Let's find out where our seats are"  
  
"Not yet, I want to do something else first" Harm asked smiling  
  
"What" Mac replied with a confused look on her face.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Harm asked  
  
"You may" Mac replied with a smile on her face. Harm slid his arms around Mac's waist and drew her a little closer, relishing the feel of her body in his arms, the perfect rhythm of motion as they danced. While Mac's arms went around Harm's neck. Mac laid her head on Harm's shoulder and closed her eyes. Harm bent his head down and rested it on top of Mac's.  
  
Took my hand Touched my heart Held me close You were always there By my side Night and day Thru it all Come what may  
  
Swept away on a wave of emotion We're caught in the eye of the storm And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine (Believe that you're mine)  
  
This love is unbreakable It's unmistakable Each time I look in you're eyes I know why This love is untouchable I feel in my heart I just can't deny And each time you whisper my name I know why This love is unbreakable  
  
Share the laughter Share the tears We both know we'll go on from here Cause together we are strong In my arm's that's where you belong I've been touched by the hands of an Angel I've been blessed by the power of love And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine  
  
This love is unbreakable It's unmistakable Each time I look in you're eyes I know why This love is untouchable I feel in my heart I just can't deny And each time you whisper my name I know why This love is unbreakable  
  
This love is unbreakable Thru fire and flame When all this is over Our love still remains  
  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine This love is unbreakable It's unmistakable Each time I look in you're eyes I know why This love is untouchable I feel in my heart I just can't deny And each time you whisper my name (Oh Baby) I know why This love is unbreakable Each time I look in you're eyes I know why This love is unbreakable  
  
Harm gently caressed Sarah's cheek, he slowly lend towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you" Harm softly kissed her again  
  
"I love you too Harm, with all my heart" Sarah replied with tears in her eyes. Just as Harm was about to reply someone interrupted him.  
  
End of part 8  
  
Unbreakable is sung by Westlife. 


End file.
